russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Continues to Maintains TV Ratings in March
April 7, 2015 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 still remains undisputed in national TV viewership in March as it hit an average national audience share of 29%, which is seven percentage points higher compared to ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 35%, based on data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. The primetime block (6PM-12MN) of the Kapinoy network maintained its strength with an average audience share of 26%. It is 16 points higher compared to the 48% of ABS-CBN and 32% of GMA. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime continues to soar higher with its top-caliber drama series, including the recently concluded Kailangan Kita and Hayate the Combat Butler, and the newly launched Dahil Ba Sa Kanya. Kailangan Kita, topbilled by Cesar Montano and Cara Eriguel, ended on a high note with an average national TV rating of 24.7%, compared to its rival programs like ABS-CBN's Two Wives (23.4%) and GMA's Second Chances (13.5%). After two months of its new timeslot took over of Kailangan Kita, the local adaptation of the Taiwanovela Hayate the Combat Butler also ended strongly with an average national TV airing of 32.9%. On the other hand, Maghihintay Sa'yo triumphantly won its timeslot with an average national TV rating of 34.5%, compared to the rival programs like Bridges of Love with 21.9% and Second Chances with only 17.5%. Janella: A Teen Princess remains on top as a strongly with an average national TV rating 35.7%, compared to ABS-CBN's Bagito (17.4%) and GMA's Future's Choice (9.3%) last March 13. Last March 16, it will be the so-called fanatserye battle by 20.4%, which is higher compared to ABS-CBN's remake of Pablo Gomez' Inday Bote (19%) and GMA's My Love From the Star (11.3%). On the other hand, Hayate the Combat Butler ended a high note with an average national TV rating of 32.9%. Meanwhile, the long-running feel-good habit sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief remains as one of the top 25 most watched programs in the country with an average national TV rating of 31.8%. It won against its two rival programs such as Your Face Sounds Familiar (26.6%) and Celebrity Bluff (16.3%) Leading the list of the most watched shows in the Philippines are Voltron Man (34.6%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (34.1%), Born to be a Superstar (33.9%), Love Notes (32.3%), Express Balita (31.3%) and T.O.D.A.S. (25.6%). Filipino sports fans who watching the basketball for men for the 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup won the average national TV ratings game, including the quarterfinals are Meralco Bolts vs. NLEX Road Warriors (31.0%), Alaska Aces vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots (29.7%), and Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (27.8%). and recently for Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Alaska Aces (26.9%). Aside from primetime, IBC-13’s daytime block also continued to win in the ratings game, led by the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (16.8%) and Anna Luna (15.4%) Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. Top 25 Programs # Janella: A Teen Princess (IBC) - 35.7% # Voltron Man (IBC) - 34.6% # Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (IBC) - 34.5% # Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) - 34.1% # Born to be a Superstar (IBC) - 33.9% # Dream Dad (ABS-CBN) - 33.1% # Hayate the Combat Butler (IBC) - 32.9% # Forevermore (ABS-CBN) - 32.4% # Love Notes (IBC) - 32.3% # Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC) - 31.8% # Express Balita (IBC) - 31.3% # 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup Quarterfinals: Meralco Bolts vs. NLEX Road Warriors (IBC) - 31.0% # The Voice of the Philippines (ABS-CBN) - 30.8% # 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup Quarterfinals: Alaska Aces vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots (IBC) - 29.7% # Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) - 28.1% # 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup Quarterfinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (IBC) - 27.8% # 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Alaska Aces (IBC) - 26.9% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% # Your Face Sounds Familiar (ABS-CBN) 26.6% # T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 25.6% # Kailangan Kita (IBC) - 24.7% # Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% # Two Wives (ABS-CBN) - 23.4% # Bridges of Love (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% # Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho / Magpakailanman (GMA) - 22.6%